Jane Cunningham (A Teacher's Obsession)
'Jane Cunningham '(Boti Bliss) is the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film A Teacher's Obsession (alternately titled Cheater, Cheater and Cheaters) (airdate September 6, 2015). History Prior to the events of the movie, Jane was the professor of Candace Berwitt, a student at Edgington Academy. Jane has a high IQ and has always been a smart women in all subjects, but never truly made a friend. Jane soon began assisting Candace in cheating in order to become a successful student at the rigid academy, growing up to become a politically successful woman. Jane later began her tactics with student Hannah, but the pressure eventually led to the girl having a breakdown. Afterwards, Jane was forced to take a sabbatical from Edgington, but returned early due to a cover up from the school to prevent scandal. Events After returning to the school, Jane set her sights on student Bridgette--who happened to be the daughter of Candace, who was recently cut from the lacrosse team until her grades improved. After becoming the head of Bridgette's dorm, Jane began bonding with Bridgette by not turning her in when she walked in on her and her boyfriend Bobby making out in her room. Soon after, she became Bridgette's new English professor and proved to be an intelligent but hard-nosed woman. However, she took a special interest in Bridgette, going as far as to alter a bad grade she made on a test and writing notes in a textbook that Bridgette forgot in her classroom. She also took a strip of photo booth photos from the book that Bridgette took with her friend and roommate Dani and pasted photos of herself over Dani and gave Bridgette birth control pills. After learning about Bridgette's struggle in math, Jane seduced her math teacher Mr. Jeter so she could gain access to a copy of an upcoming exam. Bridgette had reservations, but eventually was convinced by Jane. When Candace discovered the birth control Jane got Bridgette, she confronted Jane, this being the moment their past relationship was revealed. Jane was unfazed by Candace's demands, instead accusing Candace of being jealous of her bond with Bridgette. Jane became upset when Bridgette (having recently been let back on the team) started distancing herself from her. One night, while at Jane's apartment, Jane was upset to discover Bridgette had gotten her team's tattoo without her, the two having planned to do it. She then snapped at Bridgette while smashing a plate, saying that her teammates didn't care for her as much as she did. Bridgette left the apartment, enraging the spurned teacher. The next day, after publicly rejecting Mr. Jeter in the teacher's lounge, the vindictive Jane had Dani sent to the dorm for troubled students (claiming her previous eating disorder was back) and set up a ruse to accuse Bobby of trying to rape her. When Bridgette confronted Jane, she subtly threatened to destroy her grades. After Candace finally told her about her past connection to Jane, Bridgette decided she would finally put a stop to Jane. After feigning remorse to Jane for "hurting" her, Bridgette asked Jane for her help again. During a lacrosse match, Jane met with Bridgette to leave for Eurotour (which Bridgette had earned a spot in) when Bridgette confronted Jane about her past actions. Jane tried threatening to out Bridgette and her mother's cheating, but Bridgette countered with Jane's illegal acts. Jane attacked Bridgette, who quickly subdued her with her lacrosse stick. Jane feigned remorse before attempting to choke Bridgette, but was stopped when Candace ran in and knocked Jane out with the same stick. Jane was then arrested and sent to a mental hospital, where she was shown taking one of her fellow patients under her wing. Trivia * Boti Bliss also played villainess Carrie Remington in The Perfect Roommate, as well as murderess Judith Lanfranco on Bones. Gallery Jane Cunningham sets sights.png|Jane setting her sights on Bridgette Jane Cunningham teachingg.jpg|Jane Cunningham in class Jane Cunningham with Bridgette.jpg|Jane and Bridgette together Jane Cunningham gives answers.png|Jane giving Bridgette the answers to her calculus exam Jane Cunningham confronts Candace.png|Jane's confrontation with Candace Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychotic Category:Teacher Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Live Action Villainess